Saane
Saane (サーネ, Sāne) is a Satyr and the leader de facto of the Satyresses living at the Black Lily Ranch. Appearance Saane is a dark-skinned woman of average height. She has light hair and large breasts, whose grows larger when too full of milk. As a Satyr, Saane's most notable features are her long goat horns, goat ears and tail, and her legs are covered in fur and end in hooves. Her attire consists only of an short overall with nothing underneath, causing her breasts and nipples to be exposed at certain angles, and a pair of long, woolen, fingerless gloves. Personality Saane is said to be the most libidinous Satyr on the Black Lily ranch, which is likely why other Satyr's defer to her.Residents of Black Lily Ranch profile listMonster Musume (manga) Volume 14 As such, she is very immodestly fun, seductive, energetic and spontaneous, worshiping everything that involves sex. Her perversion also makes her the most lewd person in the place, which makes her ill-regarded by all the other Pans and Minotaurs in the place. In contrast to this, like all the ranch girls, Saane is hardworking and does not fail to fulfill its tasks even if she got bored with work, although that doesn't stop her from eroticizing her daily actions whenever she can, ultimately showing that Saane only cares to feel horny, being that after taking control of the ranch with the other Satyresses, she began to show her lust more openly due the minotaurs and the pans always wanted her to milk them. However, while she is omnisexual like all Satyrs, if pressed she prefers men over women. It's also implied that Saane may be xenophilic at heart, as she finds it more awkward to be milked by a fellow Satyr than by any other species. Regardless of her lewd sexual nature, Saane is deceptively shrewd, often manipulating an uncomfortable or embarrassing situation in order to get whatever. She is also has some degree of disagreement with the Minotaur girls, probably because they are stronger than Satyresses, having openly called them "cows" (due the amount of milk they produce when milked is similar to that of the animal). Refering to Kimihito Kurusu, since he arrived at the ranch, both Saane and the other Satyresses have had immediate sexual interest in him. She, in particular, was been the boldest Satyr in her thrusts on the young man, openly sneaking into his bed in the morning and trying to excited him through his household chores solely for the purpose of having sex with him. Even when she persuaded Kimihito to teach the girls milking massage, while getting excited just like the other ranch girls at each session, she was the only girl that trying to get him to go beyond "taking advantage of the moment." In general, Saane appreciated Kimihito and even hoped to make him stay permanently on the ranch in order to continue milking the Satyresses, but after learning the milking massage, she and other Satyresses openly commented that no longer needed him and as such did not care much about his departure, although Saane and the others later became comically desperate to remember that without Kimihito they would no longer be milked manually. Skills & Traits *'Perspicacity:' Saane is very observant. Upon seeing that Kimihito Kurusu's manual milking session left the minotaur girls and pans addicted to it, she and the other Satyrisses used it to get to take full control of the ranch. *'Sexual Techniques': Both because of her own hypersexuality and studying Kimihito's milking techniques, Saane is very skilled at pleasuring others. When Mil, Chizu and Cara attacked Saane during a full moon, the Satyress effortlessly incapacitated the Minotaurs by fondling her until they collapsed from the orgasmic pleasure. Without straining, she could knock out Sappho and Chevio orgastically by simply ripping off their panties at once. *'Satyr Physiology:' **'Goat Horns': Satyrs use their horns to attack when fighting. However, Saane's long horns make for an easy place for someone to grab her and pull her away.Chapter 58 **'Lactation': As a Satyr, Saane constantly lactates just like her Pan cousins. However, her does not produce as much milk as the Minotaurs. If she is not milked, her breasts become swollen and more heavier than usual, which is very uncomfortable, if not painful, for her. ** Sexual Libido: Due to her nature as a Satyr, Saane has a hyper strong libido that has led to their species becoming most famous for their active pursuit of sex and all things sexual. When aroused, they seem to harbour no discrepancy for the age, gender or species of their consort, and only care for the amount of sexual gratification they can give and obtain from them, ie the more Saane become horny, the higher her promiscuity will be. Because to this, Satyrs are also the only known Liminal species immune to the effects of the Full Moon, as their libido simply cannot go any higher.Chapter 59 Possession *'Milking Machine:' Like all residents of Black Lily Ranch, Saane can use the Milking Machine to drain the milk from her breasts. While this removes the need for outside help, Saane doesn't like to use it because it did not provide the same "pleasant effect" when compared to milking massage. Plot When Kimihito Kurusu arrives at the ranch and is being welcomed by Cathyl and Merino, Saane is seen with Freesia catching two stray calves. At dinner time, she is seen with the ranch girls eat the food prepared by Kimihito with gusto. During the meal, when the young manlearns that the girls are secretly selling their own milk, Saane is seen next to Mil commenting on how profitable she was being to live on the ranch. Over the days, once Kimihito began manually milking the Minotaurs and they became increasingly monopolizing the young man because they were addicted to their "techniques," Saane and the other Satyresses planned to harass him sexually. Once they find him having an "intimate moment" from Mil in the bathroom late at night, Saane and the other Satyresses interrupt them and declare their intention to have an orgy with the youngster. When he tries to object, they just approach him and explain that, as the only man there, Kimihito can't expect the Satyresses to stay away from him. Mil then interrupts and tries to tell them to leave, only for the Satyresses to swarm her and start groping her, telling Mil that the Minotaurs shouldn't be hogging the youngster for themselves. Taking advantage of the distraction, Kimihito runs away, quickly puts on his clothes, and retreats into his room. The next day, early in the morning, Saane broke into Kimihito's room and tried to "milk him" in revenge for running away from her the night before. However, the young man woke up due to the alarm clock and interrupted her in his lewd act, being that Saane can do anything, Mil angrily grabs her by the head and carries her out the door. Later, over breakfast, Saane, Cashmere and Toggen eat seductively in order to sexually tease Kimihito while cooking, however, he ignores them. Noticing then the approach of the Pans in the kitchen and hearing them offering to learn housework from Kimihito, Saane and the other Satyresses interrupt them, who ask if they can get out from doing work if they do chores with Kimihito. Ignoring Merino's protest, the Satyresses volunteer to help. As Kimihito starts his lessons, the Satyresses try every excuse they can to seduce him, or to get him aroused by either them or one of the unwilling Pan. Eventually, Saane just stop the pretense and ask Kimihito when he's going to teach them how to milk. When he tries to explain with words, Saane stops him, calls him a virgin, and tells him to demonstrate on her. Merino protests, but the Satyr says that she'll never be able to understand a virgin's shy mumbling and wants Kimihito to just show them, even suggesting they bring in one of the Minotaur girls as a subject. Saane then grabs Kimihito and lustfully reveals she really wants to know the techniques that he used that could sway even the stubborn Cathyl. The Satyress then grabs his hands and pushes them against her own breasts, telling him to either milk her, or to enjoy himself like this. Merino then interrupts the Satyress grabbing her horns and yanks her away. When Saane counters that they do need to learn proper milking, Merino volunteers to be Kimihito's subject herself. As other Pan girls volunteer as well, Saane pushes Kimihito to do it. The young man then grabs Merino's breasts and starts to massage them, explaining the process to the very delighted Satyrs, until the girl starts lactating and goes into orgasmic state. As Kimihito is relieved, thinking it's over, the Satyrs interrupt him and tell him they need more demonstrations to understand. As Freesia volunteers, Saane and Cashmere approach to have a closer look and proceed to ask her intimate questions as Kimihito massages her breasts. Eventually after he's done, the Satyresses volunteer Sappho and Kimihito is forced to milk several of them in succession. Later, during Kimihito's night bath, after the young man runs away from the Pans trying to seduce him to milk them, Saane is seen hiding watching the scene with a mischievous smile. With time, both Saane and the other Satyresses from the ranch together with minotaurs and pans are increasingly addicted to Kimihito's milking massage, causing the youngster to start hiding from them for fear. Posteriorly, when the girls find out that Kimihito was leaving the ranch the next morning, taking advantage of the fact that last day of him at the ranch would be a full moon night, they would hide and devise a lascivious plan to force him to stay permanently on the ranch, Saane and the Satyresses spend the day perfecting the milking massage in order to use it to dominate all the ranch girls. Once they succeed, they break into the party the girls have prepared for Kimihito to "milk" him and interrupt them knocking out Sappho and Chevio when taking off her panties their, when they are about to violate the young man's body. As the minotaurs and the pans believe that Saane and her group were there to try to take Kimihito from them, Mil, Chizu and Cara set off for offensive, but are easily overthrown by Satyresses' deep milking massage, revealing that how they mastered Kimihito's technique, no longer needed him, and says that what the Satyresses really want are the other girls. She then starts caressing Freesia and tells her that she knows the Pan may act all innocent, but are secretly just as perverted as them. As the Satyrs proceed to get their way with the others, Saane mentions that the ranch now belongs to them. The next day, when Kimihito is about to leave, Saane approaches them, covered in lipstick, and thanks Kimihito for all his help, like now, the Satyresses no longer have to do any boring farm work, can fondle the others as much as they want, and even get paid for it on top. Saane then says farewell to Kimihito, though invites him to come by anytime and reveals to the young man that Satyrs are so incredibly lustful all the time that the full moon cannot do anything more to them. After Kimihito's departure, Saane and the Satyresses soon realize that without the young man, there is no one left to milk them. Since Cashmere suggests they milking order each other, Saane rejects the idea because she believes it would be "too weird." After Toggen suggests unsuccessfully trying to bring Kimihito back how that would lead to girls wanting to be milked again just by him, Saane then comes up with the idea of creating pamphlets to attract more farmhands by freely advertising that they could milk them, but before they can distribute them, Cathyl discovers the ruse and knocks out all the Satyresses, who eventually give up on the idea. Later, when Mr President goes to the ranch, it is seen that Saane continues to milk the girls as pervertedly as ever. Zoological Classification A Satyr (サチュロス, Sachurosu) is a caprine demihuman race possessing characteristics of a goat, including a pair of curled horns on the head (although not as curled as a Pan), a small tail, ungulate ears, and hoofed feet. Their skin tends to be dark, and they are a tad shorter than the average human. Similar in nature to the Pan, Satyrs also represent nature and fertility in Grecian and Roman mythology, however, whereas the Pan represent innocence and virginal purity, Satyrs represent energetic spirituality and the instinctive pursuit of sexual pleasure. Frequently depicted in human art engaging in sexual acts with all manner of beings (including but not limited to gods, nymphs, centaurs, other satyrs or human men, women and boys), they are also known for their association with the gods Dionysus and Pan. Trivia *Like many characters, her name is a pun on her species. "Saane" comes from "Saanen" a species of goat known for to be highly productive of milk. *A female Satyr is known as a "Satyress", while a child Satyr is known as a "Satyrisk". **While their lustful nature follows that of the legends told about them, the idea of female Satyrs is a post-Roman concept, as Satyrs are actually an all-male race in Greek Mythology. Instead, Nymphs are considered to be their female counterparts. *A man who has is known as having "Satyriasis" (named after the Satyr), while a woman who has hypersexuality is known as having "Nymphomania" (named after the Nymph). References Category:Female Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Article stubs